


Five Times Clint and Bruce Got Married

by Themisto



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: 5 Times, First Time, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Clint and Bruce Got Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> A big thanks to the fabulous sparrow_wings for the beta-reading, who answered my call for help on short notice, and provided a wonderful job. ^__^ Without you this story would be a complete mess! Any remaining mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is my first attempt at Clint/Bruce, and to be totally honest, my first attempt at fanfiction in general. I hope you like it!

The first time Clint and Bruce got married, Clint wore the pants. Hulk was letting Bruce come out more often lately, so sometimes the Avengers had him around, instead of Hulk. Like this one time, during a mission to gather some intelligence about a criminal organization, in Greece.

“No one is going to believe I'm a girl,” Bruce said.

“So you are saying I look like a girl.” Clint argued. 

“No. I'm saying _I_ don't, not that you do.” Bruce quietly scrutinized his own white-wrapped figure for a moment longer, then he shook his head. “Captain? I can't do this. Fury has dozens of operatives who do undercover work all the time. Why has he asked us?”

“SHIELD can't get officially involved in this matter, for political reasons. That is why they asked for our help.”

“What about you, Jan? You could take my place,” He bit back _I'm sure you would be a wonderful bride_ just in time. With her and Hank's relationship having ended badly, a comment like that would just be cruel.

“She would have been the logical choice,” Steve interjected, “but her face is too well-known in this Country. I'm sorry, Bruce, we had no other good options.”

“My clothing lines are quite trendy, here.” Jan herself said while placing a wig on Bruce's head, “Relax. Everything is going to be fine, trust me. Besides, Clint will be with you all the time, and we'll be close by, in case of Hulk-sized trouble.”

Clint tossed a wink in his direction at that. Bruce prayed Jan was right.

******

The second time Clint and Bruce got married, it was in their dreams. They were on vacation together for the weekend. A cold wind was blowing outside, and the sky was pregnant with rain, but the small cabin they were renting was warm and cozy inside.

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” Bruce said, from the couch across the table where he was reading.

“You've been reading that dream interpretation books again, haven't you.”

“No, really, I did. I dreamed we got married.”

Clint snorted soda from his nose, splashing his pants. “Probably because we spend too much time together,” he said, ineffectively wiping at the soda stains with his hand.

“Probably.”

Later that night, Clint awoke sweating, twisted in his sheets, a raging boner threatening to burst from his sweatpants. He had dreamed of... dreamed of them, uh... _Oh, forget it! Damn Bruce and his dreams!_

******

The third time Clint and Bruce got married, it was again in their dreams. It was the last night of their short vacation, their first as a couple. The day after they would be back in the Avengers Mansion, resuming their regular lives again, and Hulk would get back his role as an Avenger.

“So, like, what do we do now? I mean now that we're, um, you know?” Clint asked, anxiety and excitement coloring his voice. 

“It's not like we can get married and live a normal life, one day. We are Avengers, the world will always need us. Well, technically I'm not an Avenger, but I think you understand what I mean.” Bruce said.

Clint found and grasped Bruce's hand under the covers, and twined their fingers together. “Could you imagine though, us getting married?”

After a moment of contemplation, Bruce moved closer and laid his head on the Clint's shoulder. 

Silence took over as both men considered this new aspect of their relationship. Fatigued by the possibilities, they dropped off to sleep.

******

The fourth time Bruce and Clint got married, it wasn't legal.

“I'm only doing this for you,” Bruce said for the umpteenth time as they stood in matching tuxedos and greeted guests outside the church, all local people native to the island they had landed on that morning. “Fortunately everyone here is clueless about our real identities—.”

“... Bruce,” Clint interrupted flustered. “I don't care whether they know who we are or not. I don't care about their, or Fury's and some guy from the army's judgment. I just care that this is finally happening, after so long. I love you.”

The hand that had gripped Clint's in a death-clutch an hour before relaxed slightly. “That's the thing, though. We're not really getting married, as the ceremony isn't legal. So what's the point?” Bruce's usual calm tone was not quite successful at masking his trepidation.

“If we can't have the real thing, because of who we are, your need to keep this a private affair and - and for whatever other reason, then this will do.”

Bruce's hand relaxed some more.

Clint smiled and used his free hand to guide Bruce's head nearer to his, briefly brushing lips to earlobe, a hint of what was to come later, on their honeymoon. “Shall we go in, now? They're waiting for us.”

Bruce nodded and they entered the little church, the wedding march greeting them.

******

The fifth, and final, time Clint and Bruce got married, it was legal. The Avengers were a much larger group now. That had permitted Bruce, Clint and some other older team members to forfeit their active roles as Avengers and pass the baton to their younger, newer teammates.

Now the two of them lived alone together in a little condo in a town located in Canada, just across the border. Thanks to SHIELD and Stark Industries, they had newly forged identities and simpler jobs, Clint working on his own as a PI, though Bruce would occasionally help him, and Bruce with the R&D team of a nearby Stark owned factory. Clint ran training sessions for SHIELD's new recruits at times, and they still provided assistance on the Avenging scene when the situation required older members to intervene, or Clint would have gone to SHIELD and trained the new recruits for some sessions at time.

“This is ridiculous. Why are we doing this again?” Clint asked. “You didn't want to do it the first time, and now we're on the stairs of the courthouse.”

“This is different,” Bruce argued. “This is real.”

Clint gazed at him for a moment longer, then smiled. “Okay. This is clearly important for you, so it is for me, too.” He stepped closer and kissed him right there, where everybody could see them. Bruce was less obsessed with privacy, now, after all the years they had been together.

“Besides, this time is better. Our friends are here to watch us getting married, and rejoice in our happiness.”

“Eww, don't say corny things like that! You'll make me reconsider.”

Later, back at home, they framed the marriage certificate and put it on the shelf. “They can't take that away from us,” Bruce said, stepping back to admire the proclamation. 

“They never could, Bruce,” Clint said, encircling Bruce with his arms and propping his chin on his husband's shoulder. “They never could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. It came out much mushier I had anticipated. I hope you don't mind mush.


End file.
